The present application generally relates to server and computer communication, and in particular relates to server and computer communication in access control systems. Access control systems generally restrict access to certain areas, allowing certain persons access to said areas based on a credential. Some access control systems have certain limitations. Therefore, a need remains for further improvements in systems and methods for server and computer communication in access control systems.